callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HAMR
The HAMR is a Light Machine Gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and ''Call of Duty: Strike Team. Campaign HAMR can selected in the customized loadout for use upon the completion of the level "Cordis Die. It is commonly seen being used by the Yemeni Army in the level "Achilles' Veil". Unlike its counterpart in multiplayer and Zombies, the HAMR in the campaign has a constantly high rate of fire of 937 rounds per minute, like the QBB LSW. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 37, the HAMR fires seven rounds at 937 RPM before dropping to 625 RPM (similarly to the AN-94, which fires the first two rounds at 937 RPM). The trigger can be feathered, which allows the gun to fire its initial burst repeatedly. It is a medium damage light machine gun, killing in three bullets out to medium to long range, up to a maximum of five at longer distances. The iron sights are somewhat clear, but the excessive muzzle flash can hinder sustained accuracy, although a Suppressor will cut down on this. An optical attachment is recommended for capitalizing on its accurate long range fire. The Foregrip attachment may also help, as it increases the re-center speed, although the effects are negligible. This weapon is best employed in a support role. It lacks the faster handling of lighter weapons, and the slow aim down sight time means players might want to be able to stay prepared for any enemies that enter their line of sight. The Quickdraw Handle slightly decreases the time to aim down the sights and makes the HAMR more effective at closer ranges, although it is still most useful for locking down long sightlines and objectives. As of the January 26th patch, all light machine guns have the same time to aim down the sights at 450 milliseconds. Zombies The HAMR appears in all Zombies maps, except Mob of the Dead. It starts out with a 125-round magazine with 375 reserved. It is one of the more useful weapons, dealing moderate damage, having a large magazine, and moderately fast reload time for a light machine gun. Double Tap Root Beer is useful for increasing the damage dealt, but its traits are offset by the increase recoil and ammo consumption, and Speed Cola helps to shorten the lengthy reload. Stamin-Up can be used to increase mobility, though Stamin-Up is not featured in Nuketown Zombies as it must be switched to a lighter weapon to be at a distance as the HAMR is not CQC-friendly. The large amount of recoil, however, hinders its accuracy at longer ranges, making burst firing a priority to conserve ammo and increase accuracy. Like many other 2025 automatic weapons, it has heavy recoil. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the SLDG HAMR '''. The SLDG-HAMR has greatly decreased recoil, making overall shooting much more accurate. As well, the damage profile is increased by a decent amount. The SLDG-HAMR is one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments. Possible attachments include an ACOG Scope, a Reflex Sight, and a Foregrip. The SLDG-HAMR is one of the most sought-after weapons in the Zombies game mode, as its balance between strong fully automatic power, accuracy, and a huge magazine make for an extremely effective weapon to tackle multiple zombie hoards. Gallery HAMR BOII.png|The HAMR in first-person. HAMR Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. HAMR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the HAMR. HAMR Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the HAMR. HAMR Dive to Prone BOII.png|Diving with the HAMR. HAMR model BOII.png|Render of the HAMR's model. Call of Duty: Strike Team The '''HAMR appears in Call of Duty: Strike Team. Trivia *There is a barcode on the side of the gun. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched HAMR is "SLDG HAMR", which is a play on "Sledge Hammer". *When reloading, the player presses the mag release, then uses a new magazine to discard the old one, similarly to the FAL OSW and the AN-94. *The model appears to have two front sights, one folded and one unfolded. *There is an unusable bipod on the bottom of the HAMR. *As of patch 1.07, along with several other weapons, HAMR has roughly 30% increased recoil in Zombies. **This is absent in Origins. *"SCAR M.ARS CAL. 7.62mm" is written on the side of the gun. *It has its sling wrapped around the body, similar to the MTAR or the Commando. *The magwell appears to have cracked, and then later patched up. *When used with the Hybrid Optic, switching between zoom levels rapidly while firing did not cause the initial rate of fire to decrease. This was later fixed in a patch. *When equipped with Rapid Fire or Double Tap Root Beer the first seven rounds' rate of fire is increased as well as the rounds fired afterwards. However, it is difficult to notice due to the sheer speed, so it may seem like Rapid Fire does not increase the rate of fire of the first seven rounds even though in reality, it does. *'R&W EL PASO, TEXAS' is written on the side of the gun. *Unlike other Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles, firing while crouched or prone with the HAMR does not lower recoil. All other LMGs and Sniper Rifles have 10% faster centerpseed when crouched, and an addition 10% while prone. de:HAMR ru:HAMR (оружие) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Light Machine Guns